


Shiver

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Empath Will, Possessive Hannibal, Serial Killer Hannibal, Stalker Hannibal, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is after the delectable Will, and Will is not aware...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

Hannibal first saw Will at the site of one of his murders that he was visiting. The killing had gone exceptionally well and he had come back to bask in its glory. He saw Will there and then and his attention was arrested on the small man, brown curls framing an angular face that his faint beard made somewhat more appealing. He had on old fashioned horn rimmed glasses and a brown coat over a plaid shirt and blue pants. The coat had elbow patches and pulled at his shoulders, as if it were not meant for the man initially.

He saw Jack Crawford, the main investigator related to all of his kills, stand in a deferential position near the man, visually valuing whatever he has to say and the rest of his colleagues keeping nearby, trying to listen to him as well. However, even from such a far distance, Hannibal could see that the other people who were thronging the crime scene were cutting a wide space around him, physically removing themselves from his field of vision either consciously and unconsciously. The brown haired man did not give any indication that he was aware of this deliberate distancing, but when he stepped away from Jack, Hannibal could see the tension in the still line of his shoulder and his bowed head.

Taunting Jack had been one of the delicious aspects of some of his recent kills. It made Jack take everything personally, and thereby taking on the guilt over their murders as well, because he couldn’t prevent it. There were speculations, some that were correct and some that were so incorrect that Hannibal had to appreciate the brains that thought those up, Hannibal was the media’s bastard and a thorn in the side of the state law enforcement. He was methodical and left grisly laid out presents for all of them. He choose victims that did nothing to him personally, until he did and his methodology was convoluted enough that many behavioural experts were at war with each other while trying to streamline his profile.

Hannibal left the crime scene and began to follow the man. Something was calling out to him about him. Sure, he had urges about taking previous victims, sometimes without much of prior planning, but this was entirely different. He still felt the need and the want, but the basis of his new want was different this time and thus was demanding a different approach to overtake the man. Hannibal followed the man to a small hotel and after a few enquiries found out that he was named Will Graham.

Will Graham was a unique freelance profiler and taught psychology at a small college in Baltimore. Hannibal found most of his secrets from an internet article by a Freddie Lounds which detailed Will’s previous cases and his particular brand of neurosis that had befuddled many a psychiatrist and psychologist. Labelled as an empath almost unparalleled in his ability to put on the perspective of any person, Will was deemed as unstable and the article ended with a call for the authorities to watch out for the man who was definitely geared to a meltdown and would take many other with his when that happened. 

The article had almost resulted in Will getting fired from the college, but some government official intervened, Hannibal placed his bet on Jack and he was re instated, with regular psychiatric evaluations, that Will was yet to agree to, as informed in the follow up article. Hannibal made a note to keep an eye on this Lounds person and either use them or kill them in some future date for what they had written about Will and almost made him lose his job, something that he enjoyed. 

Hannibal was intrigued beyond belief. He started following Will exclusively, going to his favourite restaurants, the laundry place Will went to, the corner shop he bought his daily newspaper, even the butcher he went to for the meat scraps he got for his four dogs. He started frequenting his classes as well, each time in disguise, to hear him talk in his lilting voice while he impassionedly talked about his subject. Hannibal began to invade each and every corner of space that Will went to or lived in and Will did not have any knowledge of this violation.

Will would sometimes feel like he is being followed, but paranoia is an old friend for him and hence he tried to force away whatever instinctual alarms were going on his mind so that he could continue with his life. Hannibal had gotten so engrossed with Will that he even slowed killing. When before, he would stack a dozen or so victims with the time period, dressed in such a way that only two would be linked back to him as a murderer, running after Will, he could kill only two, and those had been very inelegant kills at that too. 

A plan had been forming in his brain, something that Hannibal had never attempted to do before. He got an iron framed bed made to his specifications and then added more corners and pipes to the bed, construction everything himself. By the time he was done, the bed covered with a thick mattress and plastic sheeted with strong manacles attached to the four posters, it was the perfect prison for someone not too tall, with enough adjusting knobs and chains to still them at one’s won mercy. Hannibal could not be more pleased.

He brought a bouquet of wild roses in different shades and then strewed half the petals on the bed, almost covering the whole surface in them. He restocked his trusty drug bag, filled with pills and syringes that can keep any person happy and enough drugs to kill a dozen of people. He put in a bucket and a mop in the corner, a glass globe of water without fishes in it and his whole collections of torture instruments, that started with his self made corkscrew gun and his knotted whips and scalpels. Hannibal looked at the bed, sat on it delicately and ran his hands over the loose petals, smiling the whole time.

A few miles away and being unknowingly guarded by his friends and colleagues, Will gave a huge shiver. When Alana, who was sitting in front of him and sipping her coffee raised her eyebrows at her, Will gave a small shake of his head and said with a smile in his voice, “Just felt like someone had walked over my grave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. Unbetaed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
